Inaba Manaka
Years Old |height= 151cm |group= Keyakizaka46 |Team= 1st Generation |debuted= August, 2015 / 1st Generation |colour= 2C8800 |}} Inaba Manaka is a member of Keyakizaka46's 1st Generation. Trivia * Specialty: Dance (jazz, hip-hop), memorizing dances, making people laugh, English level 5, make-up and hair arrangement * Hobbies: Reading, painting/drawing, having wild ideas, listening to music, watching dramas and movies, sky appreciation, studying Korean, looking at the moon * Motto: "Kanzen nenshou" (完全燃焼; Complete burning), "Jibun rashiku" (自分らしく; Be yourself), "Nisshin geppo" (日進月歩; Ever improving) * Favorite Food: Fruits, ice cream, cheese, honey, spicy food * Favorite Flowers: Roses, carnations * Favorite Color: Pink, white, black * Favorite Sports: Baseball, football (Soccer), badminton * Treasured Item: Her dreams * Has a younger brother. * Was the manager of her high school baseball team in Hokkaido for half of her first year. * Wants to be the kind of idol that brings happiness and dreams to others. * Doesn't want to lose to anyone in dancing. * Wants to get better at facial expressions. * Had been learning how to cook, studying Korean and watching Korean dramas during her hiatus. * Goes to karaoke to sing and dance on her own, and wants to go to karaoke again with Oda Sakura. * Has loved shoes since she was little and would walk around in her mother's high heels. * Likes to wear clothes and makeup according to the season. * Since age 4, she began practicing both singing and dancing, aiming to join the entertainment industry. * During her pre-idol childhood, she attended a dance school at EXILE PROFESSIONAL GYM in Sapporo. * In December 2010, she participated in the 61st NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen as a back dancer for EXILE. * In 2011, she passed the Hokkaido Idol Project audition, and was added to a new idol group called PEACEFUL under the stage name MANAKA. She was assigned the sub-leader role. The group released their first and only single, "START!!", on June 8, 2011. On July 31, 2012, PEACEFUL disbanded. * In August 2015, she announced she received own regular corner on the music program Uta-navi!, titled "Manakan Music", in which she would learn and introduce various genres of music. * In February 2016, she released her first Blu-ray, titled Greeting ~Inaba Manaka~. A mini photobook containing photos taken during the Blu-ray's filming was later released on July 16. * On April 28, 2016 it was announced, after consulting with a doctor, that she would be taking a break from activities due to asthma. * On September 8, 2017 it was announced that her asthma had stabilized, and she would be resuming activities on September 18. * On October 1, 2018, it was announced that hes would become a regular on the STV Radio show D-tunes, appearing every third Sunday of the month starting in November. * On October 11, 2018 she announced her first solo photobook titled Manaka, which was released on November 17. * On December 26, 2018, it was announced that she had been diagnosed with vocal cord nodules and recently underwent surgery to remove them. * On February 1, 2019 it was announced that the doctor has allowed her to gradually start singing again. She would return to singing in performances, extending herself step-by-step while her throat condition is still taken into consideration. Singles Participation 'Keyakizaka46 A-Sides' * Kaze ni Fukarete mo (2nd Row) * Glass wo Ware! (1st Row) * Ambivalent (3rd Row) * Kuroi Hitsuji (2nd Row) Gallery Inabamanaka2019.jpg|2019 Inabamanaka2018.jpg|2018 Inabamanaka2017.jpg|2017 Inabamanaka2016.jpg|2016 Category:Keyakizaka46 1st Generation Category:1997